<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Newborn by PhoenixAccio</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24791551">Newborn</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhoenixAccio/pseuds/PhoenixAccio'>PhoenixAccio</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Invader Arcs - Fandom, Invader Zim</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Found Family, Gen, max gets a body, yes it's 2020 yes im writing invader arcs fanfiction what of it</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 10:27:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>544</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24791551</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhoenixAccio/pseuds/PhoenixAccio</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>max finally gets a normal boy body because it's what he deserves and everything is okay</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dib &amp; Max</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Newborn</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was erie, Dib thought, seeing the body that had been Max's nearly his entire life sitting empty of conciousness in the corner. Dib had been preparing for this for a while, and the process had gone faster since his dad had started helping, but it was weird to think this was finally happening. They were finally transferring Max to a body of his own. A more advanced one, that wasn't literally made of garbage.</p><p>"Alright, is everything ready," Dib's dad asked from beside the large, dramatic switch that would bring Max to life. Dib looked to the laptop beside him, where Max currently resided, and typed:</p><p>
  <span>--you ready?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>--yse__</span>
</p><p>"He's ready," Dib confirmed, looking up. Nodding, Professor Membrane flipped the switch. On the computer, Max's cursor blinked out, and Dib held his breath as he turned to intently watch the android body on the worktable. After several tense moments, Max's eyes slipped open.</p><p>"Hng," Max said.</p><p>"Max, are you alright?" asked Professor Membrane, crossing the room to stand beside the table.</p><p>"Hn," Max replied, raising his uncoordinated right arm to his face.</p><p>"Bdy!" Max said after a few seconds of staring. His voice was high and clumsy, but intelligible.</p><p>"Yeah!" Dib replied, "We did it!"</p><p>"Did it!" Max echoed happily.</p><p>"You want to see?" Dib asked.</p><p>"Yse!" Max replied. He tried to get up, but fell back down, reminescent of a baby deer. He frowned.</p><p>"No," he said, "dsnt work."</p><p>"It will," Professor Membrane reassured him. "You just have to get used to it first. It's a little different from your last body, after all."</p><p>Max laughed, nodding.</p><p>"Smaller."</p><p>"A little," Dib agreed. "You aren't six foot eight anymore, but you're still taller than Zim, if that helps."</p><p>"Good," Max replied firmly, then tried to get up again. Dib offered him his hand for support, and Max took it, using Dib's weight to pull himself onto the floor. As his feet hit the floor, Max's knees buckled a little, but Dib caught him, holding him up. Max wrapped his arms around Dib, leaning on him heavily for balance. The two boys crossed the room, Max using Dib for support as they walked to the mirror that had been moved to the lab just for this purpose. When they stopped in front of the mirror, and Max got a good look at himself for the first time, both Dib and Professor Membrane were silent, watching to see how Max would react.</p><p>As it turns out, any concern that Max might be unhappy was completely unfounded. As soon as Max saw his reflection, he let out a string of overjoyed squeaks.</p><p>"Itss o good!!" Max said, clutching at Dib as he looked at himself. He had light brown skin and cyan eyes, and his hair was fluorescent pink. His outfit was uninteresting, just a plain hospital gown, and Max pinched at the stiff fabric with his newly semsitive fingers.</p><p>Dib saw Max touching the hem of his gown, and spoke up.</p><p>"We can get you new clothes," Dib promised. "We just wanted you to be able to pick out what you wanted yourself."</p><p>"Okay," Max replied thoughtfully, then brightened again, bouncing a little bit. "Thank yuo sso much!"</p><p>"Not a problem," Membrane replied. "You're family."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>